One Stupid Kiss
by bunnylindsay
Summary: Sam and Freddie both realize what they really want. Rated M for later chapters. please r
1. kiss

Sam was having a very confusing day and she just wanted it to end. It started out decent; she had played a prank on Freddie and made Gibby freak out, all in all a normal day, until the incident. Ugh, she just wanted to forget about it and go home. "I'll just skip my last class and go eat ham," she thought to herself as she slipped into the girl's bathroom to hide until the bell rang. As she waited, thoughts of what had happened flooded her mind.

_ Sam laughed as she watched Gibby run away. She turned and ran flat into Freddie, which pushed her back against the lockers with Freddie leading into her. "You know, you could be a decent human being and not make Gibby scream like a girl once a week" he said with a smirk on his face. She started to say something sarcastic back but she couldn't think about anything but how she wanted to kiss him again and rub her hands over his chest. She shook her head trying to clear it; this was Freddork she was thinking about. She looked at his face again; the smirk had been replaced with a confused look, "What no comeback Sam?" he asked. She sighed, "What? Oh no I guess you're right," and with that she pushed him out of her way and walked down the hall._

Sam sat in the bathroom with her head in her hands, why was she thinking about him like that, or in any other way other than ways to torture him. She had never felt this way about him until that one night on the fire escape. It had been so sweet and romantic, and she just felt they should kiss. That stupid kiss is the reason she feels this way. She had been telling herself for months that it's only because it was her first kiss, but she knew different. Now she told herself to forget about it, he loves Carly, she had even seen them dancing together at the smoothie place. She just needed to hold in her feelings and try not to show her heartbreaking when Freddie and Carly start dating. Finally the bell rang, she waited a moment for everything to get settled, and then she got up and headed to one of the back doors of the school. As she pasted one of the supply closets, she heard a noise and before she could turn around someone had grabbed her and pulled her in.

* * *

All Freddie had been thinking about for the past few months was that stupid kiss. One kiss, one little kiss that should be meaningless to him, had changed his entire life. Before that night, his whole world had been absorbed by technology: iCarly, and Carly. But now everything had changed just because Sam had decided that they should get their first kiss over with. Why was he thinking about her all the time? Wasn't he supposed to be in love with Carly and wait for her at his door and do whatever she wants? That's the way it should be, not falling hard for her tough but adorable best friend with her beautiful blonde curls and her soft rosebud lips. Ugh, he was doing it again, stupid kiss. What made the situation worse was that she would never feel the same way about him, she always terrorized him. It was most likely her favorite hobby, after of course eating everything in sight.

It had just been another day at school until Sam ran flat into him. She looked shocked and she fell back against the lockers. Freddie decided to flirt a little, hoping she wouldn't kill him. He leaned towards her placing his hand next to her head. "You know, you could be a decent human being and not make Gibby scream like a girl once a week" he said smirking slightly. Then the strangest thing happened, she just stared at him, not angrily or crazily, just like she wanted him. She then just shook her head and looked back at him. He knew his face must have shown the confusion he felt because her face began to look worried. "What no comeback Sam?" he asked, hoping to make this whole moment a little less awkward. She sighed, "What? Oh no I guess you're right," and she left. He just stood there staring at her, wondering what was wrong. He could not remember a moment when the words "your right" had ever escaped her lips. He saw her dive into a bathroom and he knew she was about to skip. He walked towards the door she usually leaves through and hid there waiting for her.


	2. closet

Sam was pulled into the supply closet, spun around and was wedged between the door and Freddie before she could utter a word.

"Freddie what the fuck are you doing?!" she yelled angrily. She looked up at him; he was again leaning into her only this time both hands were next to her head and his arms bent slightly, making their faces only inches apart.

"Don't be mad" was all he said, she noticed that his face looked slightly worried, so she turned her rage down to some extent.

"So you pull me into a closet, scaring the shit outta me, and I'm not supposed to me angry?" she said in a slightly less enraged tone. He chuckled quietly and smiled, "There's good ole happy go lucky Sam again."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Fredwerid?"

"You were just so nice and sweet earlier that I knew something was wrong. The only reason I pulled you in here was because I was…" he trailed off, looking down at his feet. He started thinking that maybe he should have thought about what he was actually going to say. Sam looked at him with a confused look; she head leaned toward the side. She suddenly became nervous, an emotion she hadn't felt in years. Her mind was racing, what was he about to say, that he was worried about her, that he wanted to make fun of her for liking him? The suspense was killing her, "because you were…" she finally uttered. He looked up to see her biting her lip. He had never seen her look so nervous and so innocent, so un-Sam. He smiled and ended her agony, "I was worried about you because I care about you Sam." She smiled and grabbed his face to pull him down those few inches to kiss him with all her passion. He immediately kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her head and back. She slid one of her hands under his shirt while he slid the hand on her back down to cup her ass. By this point both of her hands were roaming underneath his shirt, scratching and teasing her way over his chest. They stopped kissing to breathe and Sam took this time to kiss and nibble on his neck, this of course causing Freddie to moan and squirm. Her hands barley skimmed underneath the rim of his pants when he grabbed her hands and pushed them against the wall behind them.

"Ground rules" he muttered still trying to catch his breath.

"Ground rules? What are you talking about?" She asked very confused.

"Before this goes any further, we need ground rules; like are we dating, is this just casual, if so do we tell Carly, those types of rules" he explained. He slowly brought her arms back down, holding them between the two of them.

"Well what do you want this to be? Personally, I don't want my rep getting all messed up by dating such a dork," she said smiling "I'm kidding, but seriously I don't think we should date quite yet, but I don't want to ends this now either."

"I agree, dating would be weird right now, let's just casual and go from there, but what do we tell Carly, she did flip out when we didn't tell her we kissed"

"Well, as long as no more of my teeth fall out, she won't know until we know where this is going" Sam said grinning. Freddie smiled back as he pulled her into a hug.

"So the plan is to secretly make-out alot, and act like we hate each other and sneak around Carly, right evil genius?"

"If you're up to it, sweet lips," she said winking. The bell rang above them making Freddie jump and Sam giggling.

"Oh hush," he added smiling. "We should probably head over to Carly's to start reshersal."

"And then met up later to finish this" she said as her hand brushed over his bulge, She smiled and slid out the door.


	3. rules

One Stupid Kiss

Sorry that it's been so long everybody, I just got uninspired. But here's the rest. Thanks everybody

...

The last few weeks had been interesting, to say the least, Freddie thought to himself. Ever since he confronted Sam in the supply closet, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Of course Sam still picked on him to keep up appearances, but it was becoming less frequent and it was more Sam telling Carly some crazy prank she pulled on Freddie, when in reality he was pinning her down on the bed as he kissed and nibbled from her ear to her belly button. He smirked, remembering her squirming and moaning underneath him.

With all this craziness they had made a few ground rules. During one of their iCarly rehearsals, Carly had to go help Spencer with some crazy sculpture. The second the elevator door closed, they jumped each other. Hands were going underneath shirts and running through hair; lips were kissing any available skin. At some point they slid down, now lying on the bean bag. Still groping and kissing, scratching and biting. Sam rolled them onto the floor pining Freddie to it. She started raising his shirt, biting and licking starting at his happy trail and heading downward when they heard the elevator. Quickly thinking, Freddie flipped around and whispered "fight me." Sam grabbed his head and started giving him a light noogie when Carly saw them, "Really guys? Come on." They started getting up fixing the mess that the 'fight' made. Carly looked at them and shook her head, "You know if the two of you would do more together than fight, you might learn to like each other." They both hid their smirks as they got ready for the rehearsal. After that night they made the list of rules;

Rule #1, don't let Carly know

Rule #2, don't make out when there's a chance to be caught

Rule #3, other than quick kisses and inappropriate touching here and there, avoid "having fun" in Carly's apartment

The last one was easy to follow after Freddie moved into that random room in the building. During the week he was there, Sam would go there late at night, telling her mom she was at Carly's place. The first night she did this, tough brave Sam was extremely nervous. She got to his door, took a deep breath and knocked lightly. When Freddie first opened the door, she was stunned. He was standing there nonchalantly leaning against the door in a pair of pajama bottoms that were low enough that his underwear poked out over the top. Him dressed like that was an incredible sight, making her want to spend hours caressing, licking, and biting that beautiful chest. He opened the door and almost fell over. She was dressed up more than she normally did, wearing a long coat unbuttoned so he could see that all she was wearing underneath was one of his shirts. "Can I come in Freddie?" she asked in a very seductive tone. He mumbled sure and stepped aside. She walked by him and brushed her hand over his crotch making him shudder. He had worked on the room since she had last seen it, adding candles and a couple of curtains to make the room more romantic. He closed the door and walked over to her. She took off the coat and laid it on the table. "So Sammy, when did you get this lovely shirt?" he asked smirking while playing with the bottom of it. She smiled "When we were playing doctor in your room silly," she said running her hands down his chest. He groaned softly and leaned close, lips grazing her ear, "Are you nervous?" She pulled back slightly resting her forehead on his, "a little, are you?" He ran his hands up her arms and kissed her softly, "yes and no, yes because we've never done this and no because it's with you." She smiled and through her arms around his neck and kissed him. He slipped his hands under her shirt and scratched his nails softly down her back. She moaned and pushed him a little so they fell onto his bed. Their hands were all over the place, running through hair and down backs, clothes were flying off till they were both naked and Freddie was holding her hands above her head kneeling over her. If he could just sit and stare at her for hours he would; the sight of her soft pale body mesmerized him. He didn't move for a few seconds making her uncomfortable. "Is something wrong?" Sam asked in a nervous sounding voice. "No, you're just beautiful" was his reply. He leaned over and nibbled behind her ear, making her squirm underneath him. He slowly kissed and nibbled down her chest, around her bellybutton and kept going. He moved past her womanhood and kissed her inner thigh then slowly centering on her. He glanced up at her meeting her eyes right before he licked. She moaned, thrusting her hips into his mouth. His tongue swirled around and then concentrated on her clit. She could feel the pleasure building in her as he continued his blissful torture. Suddenly it became too much and her whole body tightened sending waves of pleasure through her to his ever eager mouth. When she finished he pulled away, wiping his mouth and smiling. She quickly grabbed him and planted herself into the same position he had held her in earlier. "You aren't the only one whose going to have fun here ya know," she said smirking. With that said she began her own slow decent down his chest, kissing and biting her way down until she reached his cock. She started at the base and slowly licked her way up to the tip, making him shutter in pleasure. She began sucking just the tip, then the whole shaft. He ran his fingers through her hair then held them there to help lead her. He swiftly pulled her away and moaned "I want to be inside you."

She pulled herself up to his face to give him a hurried kissed and moaned in agreement. He flipped them over and sat back on his knees slightly, glancing at her beautiful body, rising and falling with her ragged breathing. She saw his eyes smolder as he looked her over, as if he wanted to eat her. He then laid on top of her, her legs spread and her dripping with excitement. He looked her in the eyes, double checking because after this there was no going back. She raised her hips rubbing her dripping pussy against his hard cock as her answer. He shuddered at this feeling and went for it. He slammed into her, her hips rising to meet his. She let out a moan that almost made him cum on the spot. He continued to slam into her, her hips meeting his as they went hard and fast. He paused to pull one of her legs over his shoulder as her other wrapped around his hip. Her hands were gripping his hair as she whispered that she was close. That was all the incentive he needed to thrust with the last remaining energy he had. He felt her pussy tighten as she let out an orgasmic moan. He couldn't hold it in any longer and released into her and then collapsing onto her. As their breathing returned to normal he pulled out of her and rolled off. She grabbed some tissue and quickly cleaned up the mess and rolled to her side and laid her head on his chest. He brushed her bangs from her face and smiled and she started laughing.

"Yea I think this arrangement will work out just fine Fredwerid" she said as she giggled and snuggled closer to him. He just put his arm around her and kept his enormous grin on his face.


End file.
